


High Tension and Release

by Mosspool13



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosspool13/pseuds/Mosspool13
Summary: "Kneel." Sabien orders and Fjord wrenches his hand free."What?"Sabien pushes on Fjord's shoulders, enough he stumbles a little under the weight. "I said. Kneel."





	High Tension and Release

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I felt like writing something short and smutty, so here's Sabien being mean and slutty lol

Fjord wouldn't say he was expecting it, but he wouldn't say he hadn't seen it coming either.

Sabien had been in a right tiff since they'd boarded the Tide's Breath. Fjord is used to observing his crewmate's moods, making sure to avoid on bad days, and keep his distance on good days. His blood makes some of them wary, others dismissive, others polite, but none are quite as nasty as Sabien on a bad day. Today is a bad day.

Sabien's been seeking him out all afternoon, sauntering up behind Fjord, taunting him, snarling and calling him names. It's the usual stuff, nothing Fjord can't handle or isn't used to, but for some reason, Sabien is being persistent in his tirade on Fjord. To the point where Vandren notices.

"Is there a problem, Sabien? Fjord?" he asks, after he comes upon the two of them having a sharp, angry conversation to the side.

"No, sorry, cap'n." Fjord acknowledges. Sabien flashes Vandren one of his more charming smiles, a smile Fjord has never seen aimed at him. "Just a disagreement on knots, captain. Fjord's are just a bit too _tense_, sir." 

Vandren raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment further, eyeing the two of them. "Well, figure out the tightness of your knots later. You have other work to do." 

Vandren moves on to another group of the crew, barking orders in his authoritative way, and Fjord watches him avidly, taking in the way his shoulders are relaxed and strong, the way he commands himself. Fjord wishes he had that sort of presence, and he catalogs Vandren's mannerisms as best he can discreetly. But perhaps, not discreetly enough. 

"Gods above, Fjord." Sabien says, and Fjord's gaze snaps to him. He has a cruel slant to his mouth and he looks disgusted. "I knew you were desperate but I didn't think you were_ this_ desperate." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Fjord cuts in, irritated. 

Sabien's teeth flash, "Your boner for Vandren. Your deep seated desire to get down on your knees and suck his cock." 

Fjord splutters. He can feel his cheeks darkening. "Fuck--no!" He looks sharply over at Vandren to see if he's heard but Vandren is still preoccupied, thankfully, and Fjord breathes a sigh of relief. "Fuck off, Sabien." Fjord growls, calming down slightly. "It's not like that." 

"Isn't it?" Sabien asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "You watch him all the fucking time. You roll on your back and practically spread your legs for him whenever he comes by." 

"Fuck _off_." Fjord repeats, flush high and anger rising. 

Sabien moves into Fjord's space, boxing him in. He's still shorter than Fjord by a little bit, but they are still of height that Fjord only needs to lean a little down to press their mouths together. He doesn't know why the fuck he thinks that, but it doesn't matter because Sabien hisses lowly, "What? And you think you'd be good enough for even_ that_ much?" 

Fjord snarls low in his throat. "What is _wrong_ with you? Not that it's any of your business, but I respect Vandren. Platonically." Fjord eyes Sabien and adds, irritated but curious, "is it... do you--? Is that what you want from him?" 

Sabien rears back, his expression briefly startled and Fjord feels a burst of pride at being able to shake Sabien enough to see that expression on his face, if only for a moment. The surprise is quickly replaced by furious anger. "I'm not some _whore_." He spits. "I don't go to my knees for _anyone_." 

"I don't know." And Fjord feels the bit of power he has here, after seeing Sabien's reaction. He pushes recklessly, "you seemed pretty interested in me going down on my knees, what was it you said? 'To suck his cock'? Is that what you want? Was it jealousy? You wanted me on my knees for _you_?" 

Sabien's eyes flash and Fjord opens his mouth and then closes it, suddenly realizing what he'd just said. The flush returns with full force but before he can take it back, Sabien steps back into his space. He grabs his wrist and pulls, and Fjord's eyes widen, but he's too caught off-guard to yank away. Sabien drags him behind some crates, in a darker portion of the deck. It's out of prying eyes, but still public enough that someone curious might come by. 

"Kneel." Sabien orders and Fjord wrenches his hand free.

"What?" 

Sabien pushes on Fjord's shoulders, enough he stumbles a little under the weight. "I said. Kneel." 

Fjord stares at him, at the glint in his eyes, and he can feel his heart beating. It's obvious what Sabien wants, and Fjord is bewildered by the fact that they've gotten here, to this point. He'd never thought--well, Sabien's been with him his entire life, since Driftwood and now on the seas and he'd never thought--

Fjord kneels. 

Sabien wastes no time. He unbuckles his belt and Fjord's eyes flash to it, his throat working. He's not... unaware of what happens here. He's never been comfortable with sexual or romantic stuff, shied away from it as best he could. He knows Sabien's gotten around, with other crew mates and when they're off ship and getting supplies, in the taverns they go to in the cities they visit. Fjord has never seen the appeal of it, even if he's been uncomfortably hit on before. He never went for it. This though. His mouth is dry, suddenly, and he finds that he is very curious about what Sabien's cock looks like. 

He doesn't have to wait long. Sabien pulls himself out. He's average size, as far as Fjord knows, and the only comparison he has for that is himself and the occasional glimpses of crew mates in the communal showers. It's a bit of a relief, if Fjord is honest, considering what Sabien wants and what has been insinuated. If Sabien had been big... Fjord isn't sure how he'd deal with that. 

"Well?" Sabien says, haughty and rough. "You gonna stare or are you going to get to work?" 

Fjord glares up at him and then inches forward on his knees. "This is a fucking terrible idea." Fjord mutters, lowly, but Sabien hears it and scoffs. 

"You're the one who brought it up, runt." He snaps, and Fjord's hand, which had been tentatively reaching to touch, grips him too tight. Sabien hisses a sharp, "watch it!" 

Fjord glares harder. "I'm the one who's gonna have my mouth on you. You want to call me names now, of all times?" 

Sabien doesn't seem concerned, instead he bares his teeth and reaches out a hand, dragging Fjord harshly against his hipbone. Fjord bumps into his thigh, and has to catch himself on the leather of Sabien's pants. He's only tugged himself free and taken nothing else off, so Fjord has to hold on to the leather. "Fucking open your mouth and shut it." 

Fjord glares at his cock a moment, his earlier reservations and concern fleeing with his annoyance, and he obediently opens his mouth and tentatively sucks Sabien's cock-head between his lips. It's an odd sensation; salty and bigger than he'd anticipated based on looking. He adjusts a little, turning his head to a better angle to try to get more inside. 

"What? You never sucked cock before?" Sabien taunts. 

Fjord almost pops off to tell him off. Sabien knows Fjord is a virgin. He takes great pleasure in pointing it out and taunting him constantly. Instead, he ignores him and forces Sabien further down his throat. 

It's definitely weirder now, but not unpleasant. Just different. Saliva is building in his mouth and Fjord sucks experimentally. Sabien makes a noise, a soft one that Fjord almost doesn't hear and the jolt of surprise and pleasure it brings him at hearing it, at _eliciting it_, makes Fjord suck harder and push deeper. 

"You're a fucking natural." Sabien says, surprising praise, until he adds, "Figures, after all the groveling you do for Vandren."

Fjord glares up at Sabien and Sabien glares back. He reaches out and fists a hand in Fjord's hair, harsh and hard. "You'll never be good enough for anyone else." Sabien tells him, his teeth flashing. "You're just a runt, scrabbling for scraps." 

That's when Sabien starts to move, without warning. He thrusts in, enough Fjord chokes from the surprise and indignation, and then he moves steadily, and then more viciously, leaving Fjord no time to adjust or settle. 

Fjord scratches at Sabien's thighs, fingers digging in as he desperately tries to breathe through the rough thrusts of Sabien's cock down the back of his throat. Sabien is hissing through his teeth, tugging on Fjord's hair and snapping his hips into the bruised plush of Fjord's mouth. 

"You bite me." Sabien pants, through the harsh scratch of a snarl-moan, "with those fucking tusks of yours, and I'll wrench them out with my fingers." 

Fjord knows he's being a shithead. Fjord's been filing his tusks since the moment Sabien had looked at him, years and years ago, the Driftwood Asylum's walls around them, Sabien's face soft in childhood but his eyes still as sharp and as mean as ever, and said, "you're a monster." 

There are no tusks to yank out, but Fjord almost wishes he did have them. The threat against the vulnerable skin of Sabien's dick. Fjord wonders if Sabien would have fucked his mouth if he'd still had them. Probably not.

He'd have found another way to fuck with Fjord, most assuredly. 

Sabien yanks, hard, and Fjord vision blurs as his head is wrenched upwards, and he chokes. "Pay attention." Sabien snarls. "And suck." 

Fjord would rather like to bite him, but Fjord is kind enough, and sympathetic enough because man, he wouldn't want someone to bite his own dick, not to. Instead, Fjord sucks harsh, enough to make Sabien grunt with surprise and pleasure, and then knocks Sabien's hands from his hair and pops off of him. Sabien makes a low sound of annoyance and Fjord, panting and coughing, frowns at him from beneath his fringe. "I need," Fjord says, through a scratchy throat, rough from the abuse, "to breathe, you asshole."

Sabien scoffs but lets Fjord catch his breath.

Fjord sucks in a lungful of air, sweet, sweet air, and then gently nudges Sabien's cock with his hand. It's warm and wet from Fjord's mouth, and Fjord's nose wrinkles when he pulls away and catches salivia on his fingertips. Sabien makes a noise of distaste and Fjord frowns at him before lapping delicately at the head. Sabien grunts when Fjord plays with the tip, sucking it lightly between his lips and then pulling off to lick the underside, experimenting.

"Get on with it." He says, impatiently, and Fjord rolls his eyes and does, sucking him down deep once again. This time he keeps Sabien's thighs steady with his hands, forcing Sabien's thrusts to be shallow and more manageable until Fjord can adjust better to the deep slide of his cock down his throat. Once he's gotten the hang of it, he lets Sabien go and Sabien takes the freedom gladly. His movements become more erratic, more rough, and Fjord takes it as best he can, breathing through his nose, until Sabien hisses sharply and drags a rough hand back through his hair, tugging harshly and letting go.

It's hot, and salty, and Fjord coughs. He pulls back, catching the last bit on his cheek, panting with Sabien's dick pressed into his face. "Fuck." Sabien curses, and releases Fjord's head.

He resettles himself, putting himself away neatly and shoving away from where he'd been leaning against the nearest crate. "Well, this was_ enlightening_." He says, waspishly, and Fjord wipes his cheek with the back of his hand to get Sabien's cum off his face. Sabien watches him, his mouth twisted up in a sneer. "You're a good cocksucker, Fjord. But let's not do this again, shall we?"

Fjord rolls his eyes, "Sure, Sabien." Sabien smirks at him, looking loose-limbed and strangely content, despite the mean slant of his mouth. His hair is tousled with sweat. It's a surprisingly good look on him, and Fjord is angry with himself for finding the bastard attractive suddenly. He supposes that's what happens when you get someone off. "You're welcome by the way, asshole." Fjord adds, because he'd been the only one in this situation who hadn't found release and Fjord is growing conscious of how hard he is in his pants. Sabien's eyes flash down to Fjord's erection, dark in his trousers, and his smirk widens before he turns around and saunters away without a second glance.

Fjord sighs, getting shakily to his feet. His legs feel numb from kneeling for so long, and his throat is still raw, but he feels strangely energized, loose. He'll have to take care of himself before he goes out there again. He doesn't want to see what Vandren thinks of them disappearing off together, and he definitely doesn't want anyone to notice his... problem.

He leans his head against the crate, forehead pressed to the wood, and he breathes through his nose. At the very least, he hopes Sabien is feeling charitable now to work alongside him, but he highly doubts that will happen. He'll probably be just as insufferable as always. Sabien had said he didn't plan on doing this again, but maybe Fjord could convince him to treat him more respectfully in exchange for sexual favors? It wasn't Fjord's best idea, or really the most comfortable, but it hadn't been unenjoyable, he supposed. Minus the name-calling, and the verbal abuse, but Fjord dealt with that on a daily basis anyway.

Sabien was just an asshole, and Fjord would just have to deal with it as best he could.

His erection has gone down enough now that Fjord feels comfortable slipping out of his hiding space. He adjusts his pants one last time before he strides back out into the open. He spots Sabien messing with some of the sails, working on the ropes and tugging them with the strain of muscles in his arm. Fjord's eyes track their movements and he flushes at how obviously he's checking Sabien out. Fuck. You suck the guy off one time and now you can't not look at him and think about it. Irritated with himself, Fjord gets back to work, trying to push the one-off to the back of his mind as best he can.

He doesn't notice when Sabien comes up behind him and grabs his crotch, hard. Fjord yelps and springs away and Sabien smirks at him. "You take care of yourself, runt?" Sabien taunts and Fjord scowls at him as he saunters away. Fjord looks down and finds that he's noticeably hard again.

Sabien really is such a fucking asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever felt like you want to just shut up your childhood nemesis by making him choke on your cock?
> 
> Sabien: Yes
> 
> Fjord: ...What?


End file.
